Calendario de palabras
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: En la pared de mi cocina hay un calendario. En cada página, junto al número que marca el día que es, hay una palabra que viene con su significado. Cada día, al arrancar la hoja del día anterior, leo la palabra del día, y cada una de ellas viene acompañada de una historia diferente. [Capítulo uno: "Melifluo". Personajes: Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa [Mimato]
1. Etereo

Este fic pertenece a una actividad del foro "Pryecto 1-8", "Escribe a partir de una palabra", la cual trata de escribir drabbles/capítulos/One-shot, basándonos en una o más palabras, o escribiendo lo que nos inspire.

Palabra: Etéreo.

Personajes: Takari (takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami).

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

 _Calendario de palabras_

Capítulo I. Etéreo

 **Etéreo** : extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

A Takeru le encantaba todo en Hikari, absolutamente todo.

Le gustaba cuando se metía en su faceta fotógrafa e iba buscando el escenario perfecto. Le gustaba cuando intentaba cocinar algo especial pero sus genes Yagami no le dejaban que hiciese nada demasiado complicado. Le gustaba cuando canturreaba mientras limpiaban, si bien desafinaba como un gato al que estuvieran atropellando. Le gustaba cuando reía a carcajadas y su cara se iluminaba, llena de luz. Le gustaba cuando le molestaba el mechón de pelo en la cara y trataba de meterlo por detrás de su oreja, sin éxito, y frunciendo la nariz cuando volvía a picarle porque era demasiado corto para quedar ahí atrapado.

Le gustaban infinidad de detalles, tanto buenos como malos, porque ellos eran los que hacían que Hikari fuese Hikari. Pero entre todos, había uno que le fascinaba más que ninguno; verla bailar.

Hikari había ido a clases de ballet cuando era pequeña, y había seguido practicando de vez en cuando en su casa. No es que fuese profesional, pero simplemente parecía que era algo que le salía de forma natural.

Takeru se quedaba mirándola embobado cuando ponía alguna canción de música clásica y danzaba. Todo en ella parecía transformarse, volviéndose mágico el aire a su alrededor. La castaña se movía con delicadeza, y tan ligera que a veces parecía que volaba más que bailaba. Sus pies rozaban de puntillas el suelo, con una elegancia innata. Parecía convertirse en una ligera mariposa, tan cerca que sus alas casi podían rozarle pero al mismo tiempo tan lejana, tan en su mundo, que nunca llegaría a tocarla.

Se convertía en un ser etéreo, algo casi de fuera de este mundo, y el corazón de Takeru dejaba de latir unos segundos ara después retomar los pálpitos con más fuerza cuando ella finalizaba su danza y se quedaba quieta unos segundos mientras el efecto mágico del baile y la música iba desapareciendo lentamente del ambiente.

Hikari abría entonces sus ojos, esas orbes castañas que brillaban con luz propia, y Takeru estaba seguro de que lo que había entre ellos estaba destinado, y que cada día se enamoraba un poquito más de ella.


	2. Komorebi

Esta es una colección de viñetas que pertenece a una actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamada "Escribe a partir de una palabra".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Calendario de palabras

Capítulo II. Komorebi

 **Komorebi:** rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

El sol calentaba el prado donde se encontraba, en quel caluroso día de verano e iluminaba todo, dándole un tono mágico a las coloridas flores. Mimi estaba apoyada en un tronco, disfrutando de la suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. En su regazo tenía a Palmon apoyada y acariciaba sus hojas distraídamente.

Mimi quiso embeberse del paisaje y de la compañía de su compañera porque le esperaba un viaje largo en el que no podría ir al mundo digimon, y se dedicó a observar todo. Era increíble lo precioso que podría ser ese mundo, tan parecido al suyo en muchas cosas pero con detalles tan especiales que lo hacía realmente único. Las flores parecían vibrar en colores imposibles de retratar siquiera en el mundo humano y su fragancia rodeaba todo con un halo de misterio y magia que encandilaban hasta al más frío témpano de hielo. La chica rió bajito al imaginarse a Yamato allí, restringiendo su entusiasmo por tal bello paraíso.

—¿Mimi? —la voz de Palmon la sacó de su ensoñación y miró hacia abajo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Mimi negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Su compañera frunció el ceño pero la chica se lo acarició para que desapareciese.

—Si frunces el ceño te saldrá arrugas, y eso te hará ver más fea —la digimon se apresuró a tensar la cara y ella rió—. Tranquila, Palmon; estás preciosa. Cada vez más.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Mimi? —sus ojos brillaron de emoción contenida—. ¿Alguna vez podré ser tan bonita como esas flores de colores?

Mimi vio como la digimon señalaba las flores del prado lleno de brillantes flores y cerró los ojos, negando de nuevo con la cabeza. Cuando los abrió, su compañera tenía la tristeza dibujada en su carita.

—No tienes que querer ser tan bonita como esas flores porque tú lo eres muchísimo más —Palmon la miró, interesada en lo que estaba diciendo—. Ellas nunca podrán ser tan bonitas como tú.

La chica acarició de nuevo los pétalos de su cabeza con dulzura y sonrió, recordando cómo años atrás había ofendido a su compañera cuando al conocerla le quiso cambiar el pelo. Incluso si Palmon seguía igual a esa vez, le pareció ver la madurez mezclada con la inocencia en su faz, y los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las ramas del árbol hizo que la viese más especial que nunca.

—Eres preciosa, Palmon, siempre has sido y siempre lo serás; por dentro y por fuera —le aseguró, poniéndose algo sería para que comprendiese que todo iba en serio—. Que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni siquiera yo.

Palmon pareció contrariada por las últimas palabras pero Mimi no le dejó pensarlo; se agachó y besó su frente, apoyándose en ella para poder abrazarla. La digimon no se hizo de rogar y la rodeó con sus verdes brazos.

Una suave brisa sopló en ese instante, haciendo flotar a su alrededor decenas de pétalos de diferentes colores que convirtieron el dulce momento en algo más mágico. Ambas féminas disfrutaron de su momento, porque podían ser de distinto color, de distinta especie e incluso de distinto mundo, pero la amistad que las unía superaba todas las diferencias.

Se querían, se adoraban, y para ellas eso era suficiente. Porque su amistad era inocente y pura, y tenían claro que era para siempre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Después de mil ideas con esa palabra, me decidí por escribir algo de amistad, porque me apetecía salir de lo romántico. Así que esto ha salido.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	3. Melifluo

Esta es una colección de viñetas que pertenece a una actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamada "Escribe a partir de una palabra".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Calendario de palabras

Capítulo III. Melífluo

 **Melifluo** : un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

Bla, bla, bla. Eso es lo único que escuchaba Yamato. Chácara sin importancia. Palabras sin sentido. Así había sido todo desde la llegada de Mimi de Estados Unidos. La chica había regresado el día anterior a su país natal para una estancia de unos meses y sus amigos se habían empeñado en hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida. En su apartamento, porque hasta ese momento era el único que lo tenía libre porque su padre estaba de viaje. Así que ni siquiera podía escaparse de la fiesta e irse a su casa porque la fiesta era en su propio hogar.

Por ello solamente podía quedarse allí, apoyado en la pared en una esquina (porque encima los sofás y asientos estaban ocupados y no quedaba sitio para él y se negaba a tirarse al suelo como el atolondrado de Taichi), masajeándose las sienes para atenuar el dolor de cabeza que la insulsa conversación de Mimi sobre la moda increíble que había en el país americano le estaba causando.

A la sexta falda de brillantes colores que la castaña empezó a describir, el chico no lo soportó más y se apresuró a desaparecer por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. La voz de la recién llegada, en cambio, seguía resonando, chillona y aguda, y cerró la puerta tras de él rezando por que la madera amortiguase ese sonido tan irritante.

Yamato se tiró en su deshecha cama lanzando un largo suspiro. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que todo eso terminase y volver a la tranquilidad de su piso vacío! Estaba tan acostumbrado al silencio que su padre y él mantenían, que tanto barullo no le gustaba nada de nada. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse; en unos minutos el idiota de Taichi se daría cuenta de que no estaba en el salón e iría a buscarlo, gritando que no podía desaparecer de una fiesta porque todos estaban celebrando.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió, aunque no con un estruendo como él hubiera imaginado. Esperando las reprimendas de su mejor amigo, apretó los ojos más fuerte para intentar ignorarle. Pero eso nunca llegó, y en su lugar escuchó la puerta cerrase de nuevo pero con un suave toque.

Yamato abrió los ojos entonces y vio una figura en la oscuridad ya que estaba en oscuridad. Enfocó la mirada pero lo único que pudo entrever, en las sombras, fue que era una silueta femenina y frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Sora, que es la única que se le ocurría que podría ir a su habitación para ver qué pasaba, estaba allí; la pelirroja debería estar celebrando la vuelta de una de sus mejores amigas. Además, puede que Taichi tardase en descubrir que él no estaba, pero desde luego no pasaría mucho tiempo cuando se percatase de que su novia no estaba junto a él para poder besarla.

La luz se encendió de golpe y el rubio tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, parpadeando hasta acostumbrarse a la repentina claridad, no se encontró con su amiga frente a él sino con la mismísima Mimi. Sus azulinos ojos se abrieron de sorpresa pero luego frunció el ceño al no comprender que hacía la castaña, que sonreía dulcemente con las manos sujetas tras su espalda.

―Hola, Yama ―el rubio arrugó la nariz al escucharla llamarle con su nombre acortado, algo que llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado y no terminaba de gustarle―. Parece que te aburre mi charla del salón.

―Solamente quería descansar un poco ―se excusó rápidamente, sin querer tampoco herir a la recién llegada―. Hoy he madrugado mucho.

La risita de Mimi resonó en el cerrado dormitorio y el rubio se sorprendió pensado que era extraordinariamente melodiosa y que si bien mantenía esa inocencia de la Mimi que fue al mundo digimon, ya no eran tan exasperante ni estridente.

―No mientes nada bien, Yama ―rió ella mientras se acercaba―. Se te nota a la legua que no es verdad lo que dices, pero no pasa nada.

La castaña llegó hasta donde estaba él y le preguntó con la mirada si podía sentarse con él. Yamato miró a su alrededor, a su desordenado dormitorio, y se arrepintió de no haber hecho, al menos, la cama; no había pensado que, incluso teniendo fiesta en su casa, nadie iba a entrar hasta su cuarto. Casi con disimulo, estiró las sábanas un poco, sin lograr nada, y asintió con la cabeza a la chica, dándole algo parecido a permiso para que se sentase en la cama junto a él. La chica se posó con suavidad y Yamato pensó que era todo elegancia y delicadeza.

Se quedaron en silencio y el rubio alzó una ceja, preguntándose por qué ella no hablaba si era la que había invadido su espacio privado. Pero ya había sido demasiado grosero con ella al irse de su fiesta de bienvenida y dejó que fuese ella la que pronunciase las primeras palabras.

―No has comido ninguno de los caramelos que he traído para vosotros, Yama ―fue lo que dijo, haciendo un mohín con los labios―. ¡Son exclusivos de América! Aquí no los venden.

―No me gustan los dulces, Mimi ―respondió él―. Ya lo sabes.

―¡Claro que lo sé! ―exclamó la castaña―. Por eso los tuyos son especiales.

La vio revolver en sus bolsillos hasta dar con aquello que buscaba y de ellos sacó una caja amarilla con letras occidentales azules. La chica se los tendió, sonriendo, y Yamato no pudo más que alzar la mano y coger el paquetito que ella le ofrecía. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe al ver que se trataba de caramelos de limón ácido.

―Sé que tu sabor favorito es el limón ácido ―explicó Mimi―. Así que fue verlos y decirme que tenía que traerte algunos.

Al rubio le sorprendió que la chica recordase eso. Mimi había pasado poco tiempo con ellos desde su mudanza a Estados Unidos, y solamente se juntaban una vez al año, el uno de agosto, y alguna que otra vez que viajaban al mundo digimon. Le vino a la cabeza uno de esos días que Taichi se metió con el y lo llamó limón rancio, alegando que nadie en su sano juicio elegiría limón ácido como sabor preferido por encima de cualquier dulce.

―Gracias ―susurró, algo conmocionado porque la castaña supiese tanto de él.

―¡Y hay más! ―aplaudió la chica mientras rebuscaba más en sus bolsillos―. Es una sorpresa que creo que te gustará. He esperado a dártelo porque sé que si Taichi se entera de que tengo un regalo para ti y no para él, montará una rabieta.

―¿Un regalo para mí? ―Yamato no supo si le sorprendía más que ella le hubiese llevado algo o que fuese al único―. No tenías que gastarte dinero, Mimi…

―¡No he gastado dinero! ―exclamó ella―. Es algo más…personal.

Mimi sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño paquetito y se lo entregó. El rubio lo cogió, aún con dudas, pero la chica lo instó a abrirlo. Él lo hizo, sintiendo la mirada de la chica clavada en él, ansiosa por saber si le gustaba lo que fuera que estaba entregándole. Con la curiosidad ganando terreno, rompió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo el papel de regalo, (rosa, ¿cómo podía ser de otra manera viniendo de la princesa del rosa?), y finalmente abrió la cajita que tenía en las manos.

Frunció el ceño al ver lo que se encontraba dentro. Lo primero que cogió fue una hoja doblada y, dejando la caja en sus rodillas, la desdobló para ver de qué se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, más a medida que iba leyendo, y miró repetidas veces a una Mimi que sonreía al ver su semblante, como queriendo saber si realmente era cierto lo que veía.

Con manos temblorosas, cogió la caja y sacó el objeto que estaba haciendo que aguantase la respiración; una púa. Pero no era una cualquiera, era una púa del mismísimo Steve Harris, el bajista del gran grupo heavy Iron Maiden y el considerado mejor bajista de la historia. La acunó en sus manos como si fuese un gran tesoro y miró a la castaña sin saber bien qué decir.

―Conocí a Steve en un concierto que dieron en Nueva York hace dos meses ―empezó a explicar la castaña―. Conseguí colarme en su camerino y me hice su amiga. ¡Muy majo! No tuvo problema alguno en firmarte ese autógrafo y en darme esa púa para ti. Quise que me regalase su bajo o algo así pero se negó. Dijo que si querías eso tendrías que pedírselo tú, que no podías hacer que una chica guapa como yo te consiguiese todo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Steve Harris me llamó guapa!

Yamato no escuchó mucho de lo que decía pero salió del shock de repente. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y sin soltar lo que tenía en las manos, atrajo a la castaña a él y la abrazó tan fuerte que Mimi soltó un gritito.

―¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―decía una y otra vez el rubio―. ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca!

―Me alegro ―rió la chica al ver tan contento a Yamato―. Esa era la idea.

―En serio, Mimi ―el chico la soltó y miró alternativamente la púa y el autógrafo y a Mimi―. Es increíble. ¡Guau! Todavía estoy flipando. No sé qué decir.

―Tus veinte mil gracias me sirven ―se carcajeó la castaña.

―En serio, dime cómo puedo agradecértelo ―insisitió el rubio―. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

―Tus veinte mil gracias me sirven ―se carcajeó la castaña.

―En serio, dime cómo puedo agradecértelo ―insisitió el rubio―. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

―¿Qué tal si vuelves a la fiesta conmigo? ―propuso Mimi―. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Daisue y Taichi se coman toda la comida.

―Creo que eso puedo hacerlo ―el rubio se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su mesilla para guardar la púa a buen recaudo―. Vamos, Princesa.

―¡No me llames Princesa! ―se quejó ella infantilmente, pero tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se levantó y le sacó la lengua para después ir hacia la salida.

Yamato la siguió y ambos volvieron al salón, donde la fiesta seguía con menos comida y bebida. Mimi se giró hacia él y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta y se unió a las chicas, donde de nuevo empezaron a interrogarla sobre la moda que se llevaba en Estados Unidos y qué trapitos iba a dejarles.

El rubio se sentó junto a su hermano, que charlaba con Jou y Koushiro, y trató de meterse en la conversación. Pero sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia la figura de la chica que estaba sentada exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes de que hubiese escapado a su habitación, hablando con la misma gente y de los mismos temas. No podía dejar de pensar que Mimi lo había sorprendido gratamente, y se preguntaba si no estaba prejuzgándola demasiado. Se propuso empezar a conocerla mejor, saber cómo era la verdadera Mimi detrás de la moda, el maquillaje y los temas superficiales que siempre habían hecho que pensase que ella lo era.

Y así, escuchándola hablar, con el mismo tono que minutos antes estaba haciendo que le doliese la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su voz era de todo menos chillona; era suave, era delicada, era dulce…

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando el sonido se metió en su cabeza y tuvo un presentimiento: esa meliflua voz iba a poner su vida patas arriba y Mimi Tachikawa iba a estar más presente en su vida de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

* * *

Un mimato, que hace mucho que no subía uno y ya me apetecía.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	4. Irusu

Esta es una colección de viñetas que pertenece a una actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamada "Escribe a partir de una palabra".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Calendario de palabras

Capítulo IV. Irusu

 **Irusu:** pretender no estar en casa cuando alguien golpea tu puerta. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

—¡Yamato, abre! —se escuchó al ritmo de los golpes en la puerta—. ¡Yaaaaamaaaa! Tengo un nuevo juego de play y quiero estrenarlo. Yaaaamaaaa…

El rubio gruñó, girándose en la cama. El reloj de su mesilla de noche marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana y sabiendo que era sábado, maldijo por tener que hacer caso al plasta de Taichi a esas horas tan tempranas. Con intención de rugirle en la cara y cerrarle la puerta de golpe en la cara se levantó, poniéndose unos calzoncillos para ocultar su desnudez; sabía que después terminaría por abrirle, porque el castaño era muy insistente cuando quería y tocaría el timbre hasta hacerlo arder, pero estaba deseando ver su cara por la mirilla antes de ello. Estaba ya por salir del dormitorio cuando una dulce voz lo llamó desde la cama.

—¿Yama? —preguntó, somnolienta—. ¿A dónde vas?

Yamato se giró y se encontró con una visión que aún le asombraba encontrarse por las mañanas. Mimi estaba apoyada en la almohada, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y con solamente una sábana tapando su cuerpo, que él sabía desnudo. Se había mudado con él tan solo hacía dos semanas y todavía se sorprendía haberse acomodado tan rápidamente a la situación ya que él llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un lobo solitario.

—¿Yama? —insistió ella cuando el rubio se quedó pensativo.

Él meneó la cabeza, despejando su mente, y miró de reojo el pasillo, recordando brevemente a Taichi. Pero ese pensamiento duró poco cuando la mujer en la cama huizo un mohín y dejó las sábanas resbalar por su torso, haciendo que su pecho quedase descubierto.

—Vuelve a la cama, Yama —susurró con voz seductora—. Me gusta cuando me despierto entre tus brazos y me comes a besos…

Yamato se olvidó al instante de Taichi y en un par de grandes zancadas volvió a meterse a la cama, abalanzándose sobre la castaña, quién rió, encantada. Entre besos, los suspiros no tardaron en llegar, junto con caricias necesitadas y apresuradas. Pero de repente los gritos de Taichi, que parecían haber cesado, regresaron.

—¡Yaaaaaamaaaa! —lloriqueó el castaño a lo lejos—. ¡Yaaamaaa!

El hombre lo ignoró, siguiendo con su labor de mordisquear el cuello de Mimi, pero ella lo empujó suavemente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ese es Taichi? —el rubio solamente hizo un sonidito afirmativo, continuando a lo suyo—. Espera, ¿no deberíamos abrirle?

—Olvídate de él —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Si ve que no abrimos pensará que no estamos y se irá.

—Pero… —Mimi no llegó a terminar la frase porque Yamato la besó y las intenciones de hacer caso a nadie más se fueron al garete.

La pareja no se levantó de la cama. Taichi insistió unos minutos más, que apenas escucharon, y después se fue. Dos horas más tarde, cuando ya estaban desayunando, Yamato vio un mensaje de Taichi en su teléfono echándole la bronca y preguntándole donde estaban. El rubio rió, burlón, y respondió rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mimi sorbiendo de su café—. ¿Con quién hablas?

—Era Taichi —respondió Yamato sonriendo mientras cogía la taza de sus manos y la dejaba en la mesa—. Me decía que a ver dónde estábamos y que vaya a su casa a jugar a la play; que Sora puede estar contigo.

—¡Oh! —la castaña se dejó levantar de la silla por el hombre—. ¿Y vas a ir?

—Nada de eso —el rubio la alzó en brazos y ella se sostuvo de su cuello dando un gritito—. Le he dicho que estamos fuera así que… he conseguido un fin de semana entero para nosotros.

—Eso suena muy bien, señor Ishida —ronroneó ella—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—De momento —susurró Yamato caminando de vuelta al dormitorio—, no pienso dejarte salir de la cama en unas cuantas horas. Y después ya veremos.

Mimi rió, encantada, y la pareja desapareció en la habitación.

Desde luego, podía parecer que era algo cruel mentir a Taichi y dejarle plantado en la puerta, pero no todos los días se conseguía un fin de semana en pareja.

Y eso no había dinero que lo pagase.

* * *

Hoy es el día del mimato para mí. ¡Ya voy dos! Y eso que llevaba ni sé el tiempo sin publicar. Lo dedico a todas mis mimatas, que las tengo abandonadas por problemas de mi vida personal y quería darles regalito hoy.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	5. Inefable

Esta es una colección de viñetas que pertenece a una actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamada "Escribe a partir de una palabra".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Calendario de palabras

Capítulo V. Inefable

 **Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

Cuando se había enterado de la muerte de su padre, Mimi no había llorado, simplemente se había quedado en shock. Yamato había estado muy cerca a la espera de que explotase pero ella sabía que no iba a ocurrir pronto, y no con alguien alrededor; solamente podría desahogarse estando sola.

Pero aunque no llorase, Mimi estaba destrozada. Para ella, su padre era todo. Desde pequeña había sido la niña de papá, y lo había adorado por encima de todas las cosas. Si bien parecía que debía tener muchas más cosas en común con Satoe, lo suyo con Keisuke era especial. Tenían el mismo humor ácido que a veces sacaba de quicio a su madre, y eran lo más importante para el otro.

El día que le anunció que se iba a vivir con Yamato, Keisuke entró en una especie de depresión. Mimi le prometió visitarlo seguido y lo cumplió, solo que se llevaba a su novio. Para la mujer, fue decisivo que su padre aceptase a Yamato, y cuando pasó, fue feliz; Keisuke tuvo que aceptar que el rubio hacía feliz a su pequeña.

Para Mimi, su padre era todo. Era cariñoso, era amable, era gracioso. Era todo. Solamente pensar en él le hacía sonreír. Pero era demasiado para ella explicar sus sentimientos, o lo que pensaba de él.

Por eso no habló en el funeral, si bien su madre le ofreció hacerlo. Porque no sabría decir con palabras lo que significaba Keisuke para ella o lo increíble que era el hombre.

Y aquella noche, mirando por la ventana a la luna, sonrió, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, porque nunca olvidaría al que siempre sería el hombre de su vida.

* * *

Y lo mismo que la última vez fueron dos mimatos, esta vez van a ser dos fics tristes y angustiosos. Pero es lo que hay. Desde que me ocurrió cierta cosa hace cosa de un mes, me vino esta palabra a la mente y supe que tenía que escribir sobre ello. En realidad es un 2x1, porque se la dedico a mi amama, que cuando murió lo pasé muy mal, y a una personita que era especial para mí, que conocí trabajando y hace poco se ha ido, demasiado joven. Así que es por ellas dos.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	6. Shinrin-Yoku

Esta es una colección de viñetas que pertenece a una actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8", llamada "Escribe a partir de una palabra".

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Calendario de palabras

Capítulo VI. Shinrin-Yoku

 **Shinrin-Yoku:** literalmente "baño de bosque", una visita al bosque para relajarse y mejorar la salud. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

El canto de los pájaros resonaba entre los árboles mientras ella caminaba por el bosque. El tacto de la hierba bajo las plantas de los pies le hacía cosquillas y la llenaba de tranquilidad. La suave brisa se colaba entre las hojas, despeinándola y haciéndola llenar de placidez.

Mimi detuvo su paso y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de toda la naturaleza a su alrededor. Sonrió; eso era lo que había estado necesitando.

La mujer solía hacer escapadas al mundo digital cuando su vida diaria la sobrepasaba. Cuando las cámaras la agobiaban, la gente a su alrededor, conocidos o desconocidos, la saturaban, cuando el ajetreo de la ciudad la aturdía, huía al digimundo, al bosque, para desconectar. Solamente allí conseguía paz.

La gente la veía como la mujer cosmopolita por excedencia, pero aunque no le gustaba ir al monte, Mimi amaba la naturaleza. Por eso su emblema estaba representado por el color verde. Por eso su compañera digimon era una planta.

Ella era de esas personas que adoraban estar en soledad entre la vegetación, solamente con animales correteando cerca, lejos de las multitudes. No entendía como a la gente podía no gustarle, pero casi lo prefería; de esas forma podía disfrutarlo más ella sola.

Sentada, con las hierbas lamiendo sus piernas desnudas, se deleitó con la naturaleza a su alrededor, respirando el aire puro y gozando del silencio solamente roto por sonidos de digimons que se escondían a su paso y creaban una ilusión de soledad relajante.

—¿Mimi? —escuchó una voz tras ella—. ¿Estás lista para irnos o necesitas más tiempo?

La mujer abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el hombre rubio que estaba apoyado en un árbol. Sonrió, sintiendo su corazón palpitar como cada vez que lo veía.

—¡Ya está! —respondió poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminando hasta él; cuando llegó a su lado se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Vamos a casa.

—Puedo esperar —aseguró él pero Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien ya —afirmó la mujer.

El hombre extendió un brazo entonces, entregándole un par de zapatos que ella había dejado olvidados en alguna esquina cuando llegó allí. Mimi sonrió y los cogió para ponérselos, y después cogió su mano para tirar de él hacia la salida.

—Vamos a casa, Yama —le dijo sonriendo tenuemente.

Porque , sí, Mimi adoraba perderse en el bosque a solas, revitalizándose y recuperando la salud que la ciudad le mermaba, si nadie que la atosigase. Pero más amaba más que Yamato tuviese la paciencia de ir a buscarla después para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Y por eso lo amaba. Con toda su alma.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba así que... ¡nuevo capítulo!

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
